


Episode VII- The Force Awakens AU

by Imasuckerforships



Series: Star Wars- sequel trilogy AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Badass Rey, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Rey, Gen, Heavy Angst, Kilo Ren, Kylo Ren Has No Chill, Kylo Ren Throws A Tantrum, Kylo Ren rage quits, Kylo Ren will kill you, Missing Scenes, Most of these tags will appear in VIII, POV Finn (Star Wars), POV Rey (Star Wars), Part 1 of 3, Plot Twists, Protective Rey (Star Wars), Rey & Rose Tico Are Best Friends, Rose Tico Deserved Better, Rose Tico is in it from the start (only minor tho), Star Wars AU, Star Wars Episode 7 AU, The one I wanted if I’m honest, Third person POV (mostly)!, added scenes, pov will switch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuckerforships/pseuds/Imasuckerforships
Summary: FN2187 always thought he was a bit different.He didn’t know why, until he decides to spare the lives of people he was told to shoot...Alternative sequel trilogy. I hope you enjoy. I will be welcome for comments and suggestions!More character/relationship/ Additional tags to be added!
Relationships: BB-8 & Everyone, Eventual Finrose, Everyone & Everyone, Finn & Chewie, Finn & Han Solo (Star Wars), Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Finn/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe & Finn - Relationship, Rey & Han Solo, eventual Reylo - Relationship
Series: Star Wars- sequel trilogy AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166279
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Just thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
> This is an alternative sequel trilogy, I have mentioned this a lot, and I hope you enjoy my AU on this awesome franchise I love so much!  
> Tags to be added and relationships etc. 
> 
> Also I will refer to Finn as FN2187 until he changes his name to Finn. Just to clear that up.

FN2187 was only known as FN2187.  
That’s all he was, a number in a table. He didn’t think that then, not really. Names mean nothing in the real world, not really. Maybe it meant freedom, but FN couldn’t care about anything. He was in a dorm with about 15 of them.  
FN2187 was nervous.  
It was his entrance exam and he had to pass to become a storm trooper and go on his first mission.

He watched as other fledglings walked behind him, wearing grey shirts and grey trousers. Some looked like they hadn’t had a spot of sleep for days.  
FN2187 has to admit he hadn’t slept very well either. If they didn’t pass the exam they would be put on tech or controls, or even the worst job ever cleaning toilets. After the many inventions they had made he couldn’t understand why exactly they hadn’t made robot janitors. Maybe they liked seeing people suffer.  
FN shook his head at that thought.  
All he’s remembered and all he will remember is working for the first order.  
They had rescued him from a life of slavery and given him food, shelter and a purpose. He was thankful, and all he had to do in return was be a good soldier.  
He looked strigaht forward, his rubbery shoes squealing against the black floor.  
Infact all he’s ever worn is black or grey. No colour. Red socks sometimes but nothing else.  
He had only learned that there was more than 3 colours a few days before.  
It was a strange fact. He had grown up without colour that when he saw the colours it made his life seem dull in a sort of cynical way.  
Maybe that’s why they showed him the colours. To make him wish he was more than a stormtrooper. Maybe a general?  
He couldn’t be a captain, he hated Fazma.  
Hated the captain for soo many reasons.  
He watched as the people, may aswell call them numbers or code, they where nothing to the people in the control rooms, nothing but code on a screen or a number in a table.  
He sighed at his thoughts.  
Ever since he saw colour all he can think about is the fact that they don’t have numbers in there names. He’s made tables before, and he just feels like if he died in battle, he’d be crossed of and forgotten.  
He ground his jaw, looking out past his comrades and past that. He couldn’t be thinking like this.  
Not today. Or any day.  
His thoughts, if spoken out loud, could be catastrophic. He could die of treason.  
No.  
They where just thoughts.  
He thought about what if limes where just green lemons this morning.  
They didn’t matter.  
Like he didn’t.  
Like FN2187 didn’t.

After the bell finally echoed, he stalked through the black halls to his room.  
His room was nothing really. A small bed, cupboard, and small sink.  
The showers and toilets where located in one space.  
He stayed in the boys dorm.  
Girls had separate ones.  
For obvious reasons.  
He looked over his black walled room, the walls looked shiny and glossy, the small window that had a veiw of white snow through the cracks of the pattern that was everywhere in the base. And a bed with grey covers and pillow, his pyjamas he has stuffed under his covers. He had woken up with only 10 minutes till his entrance exam started.  
He made his way and sat on his bed. The wall was about 17 Cm away from his knees. Not that much room. Probably because there was 35 of them cooped up next to each other.  
That was 35 boys saved from slavery and the first order nursed them and saved them.  
FN included.  
He would read, as often as he could, and he read about the racist acts against his race. He couldn’t understand how people could he so mean because he had darker skin then most. None of his comrades acted like these people in this book. So maybe it was fictional.  
Or maybe not.  
FN couldn’t decide.  
He couldn’t ask either.  
There were a lot of races in this dorm.  
Some people had small eye, and some had dark skin like him. They all said they came from the same place. A planet none of them remembered.  
He guessed it was a world of Savages and rapists and crazy people who where cannibals.  
He was comfortable here and he was thankful they had took him and his comrades from that awful place.  
He was going to become a storm trooper and make his captain and order proud.


	2. Blood smears

FN2187 boarded the ship with a nervous energy.  
He couldn’t move or show weakness.  
The others would laugh.  
He was put with a group of people he didn’t know.  
He guessed he would be but it still was utterly nerve wracking for him.  
He had been excepted as a storm trooper.  
He was just above pass but not special or anything.  
He looked down at the tablet in his hands in amazement.  
“FN2187 your first mission is to help Kilo Ren in a small town in Jakku. I will send you the details now.”, Captain Fazma said, her shiny metal armour glinting in the red lights.  
Her voice was so orderly and hard.  
FN felt bad for the man or woman she was married or would marry to.  
“Thank you mam.”, He nodded to her, she nodded back and stroked to the room next door.  
Even if the rooms where right next to each other they where sound proof.  
His door slid shut with a swish sound and he exhaled.  
He was going on his first mission.  
He was going on his first mission.

The aircraft landed and evryone started piling out.

Stormtroopers ran left right and Center.  
It was night, and it made them seem even more menacing.  
FN watched as the other stormtroopers pointed guns at people and the people stood up, hands out and all filed into a line.  
They all looked frightened.  
He could see it in the eyes of the mothers and fathers. He made his way over to a comrade. He had been shot, blood running and dying the white armour.  
FN scooped him into his lap and his comrade put a blooded hand against the eye piece of his mask.  
He dropped dead.  
FN stood up, looking around at the death.  
The night was eerily and all he could hear was the screams of children getting killed.  
He breathed heavily looking everywhere.  
So many dead body’s..  
So many lives.  
All for a piece of a map.  
He heard the landing of a ship. He turned around and saw the dark man in the mask. Kylo Ren.  
He walked like he knew everything, his mask made him look dangerous, FN wondered if he ever felt his hands where clean.   
Two stormtroopers brought an old man towards him.  
“Look at you, your so old.”, His mask made his voice deep and crinkly. Like he would be the last thing you’d hear.  
“Something far worse has happened to you.”  
Kylo snarled beneath his mask, he extended his flickering red lightsaber.  
“Really? You don’t think?”, he chuckled, the mask filtering it to become intense and conniving.  
“The map. Where is it?”  
“Gone. Disappeared.”  
Kylo growled now, his red lighting against the mans face.  
“I’ll ask again. Where is it?”  
The old man kept his mouth shut, his blue icy gaze meeting Kylos.  
He could feel memorys claw against his mind.  
He snarled and swing his lightsaber, slicing him in half.  
FN turned to see a man shoot st him.  
Kylo turned and froze the bullet and the man.  
“Bring him to me.”  
The stormtroopers who where next to him nodded capturing the shooter.  
They pushed him to his knees and Kylo leaned down and met his gaze.  
He stayed quiet, watching him with interest and intensity.  
“Who talks first? I talk first you talk first?”  
Kylo huffed, it filtered through the mask.  
“The old man, he gave it to you...”  
FN saw the shock in his face.  
Stormtroopers began patting him down.  
“Bring him to my ship!”, Kylo snarled at them and they followed his orders obediently like trained dogs.  
Fazma wondered over, a gun in hand.  
“Proceed to kill?”, She pointed towards the villagers snow where in lines. FN was next to a stormtrooper a person stood infront of him, shaking for there life.  
“No please! Save our children!”  
Kylo grunted, he felt so angry. He shrunk his lightsaber and brought a villagers throat to his hand.  
He stared into its eyes as he tightened his grip.   
“Filth.”  
He snapped its neck and swished around, his cape flowing behind him.  
He walked back to his ship and the door shut.  
Fazma looked over the stormtroopers.  
“Fire.”  
FN looked down at the gun in his hand, and villager, he was about to pull the trigger but a.. He couldn’t describe it. It filtered through him and made him stop. It made him freeze  
Up and watch.  
It made him watch as they all screamed, the bullets blasting and opening up there flesh.  
Dead.  
All these innocent lives.  
And for what?  
He inhaled and exhaled, dragging himself back to his ship.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments are appreciated!


End file.
